1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for supporting, alternately in upright and inclined positions, a radiator core and includes structure whereby the lower header plate of the radiator core and the adjacent tube ends may be contained within a substantially closed oven into which heated air may be introduced, the heating of the lower end plate and the adjacent tube ends serving to soften the epoxy bonding the tube ends to the header plate in order that the epoxy may be removed. The invention also incorporates the method steps carried out through the utilization of the apparatus for re-epoxying a header plate to the corresponding tube ends.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of radiator supports and methods and apparatuses for joining aluminum heat exchange coils through the utilization of epoxy heretofore have been known. Examples of these previously known apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,410,410, 3,149,825, 3,726,466, 3,828,412 and 4,371,106. However, these previously known devices do not include the laterally slidable as well as pivotal oven component of the instant invention, various other components of the apparatus, nor a method of re-epoxying radiator core tube ends to end plates by heating the original epoxy for removal thereof and re-applying new epoxy.